


Cavities and Oatmeal

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Series: A Supernatural Human AU [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffiness, Gabriel had to get a cavity filled, Human AU, Like, M/M, Sam takes care of gabe, im terrible at tagging, now he's grumpy, oatmeal, only fluff nothing else, other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: Gabriel has to get a cavity filled, Sam deals with the aftermath
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: A Supernatural Human AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Cavities and Oatmeal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just another idea I had for this series and decided to write...  
> This takes place about a month into Sam and Gabe's relationship, just FYI.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gabriel Novak groaned, holding the ice pack more firmly to his cheek and leaning back into the pillows of his boyfriend’s bed. Cavities, he had decided earlier with finality, were the bane of existence. The only good thing to come from having to go to the dentist, sit in a chair and have some creepy guy hold a needle over you is the fact that his Samalam, his boyfriend of one entire month, is there to take care of him.

Speaking of Sam, the man knocks softly on his closed bedroom door before pushing it open with his hip, arms occupied with what appears to be a breakfast tray. “Hey, you,” He says softly, giving Gabriel a sympathetic look. “How’re you feeling?” Gabe groaned again and aimed a half-hearted dirty look the moose’s way.

“How d’you think?” He asked grumpily but brightening when Sam set the tray down, only to go back to being grumpy when he saw the contents of the metal tray. “Oatmeal?” He complained, pouting as he glared down at the mushy stuff. “ _ Plain _ oatmeal?” Sam sighed and reached down to push his boyfriend’s hair out of his face, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

“I know, and I’m sorry. But you just got a cavity filled, and that happened ‘cause of sugar. Add in the fact that you probably won’t be able to eat anything hard, and here we are,” He waved half-heartedly at the oatmeal. Gabe sighed but picked up the spoon next to the dreaded bowl, brandishing it at Sam. 

“The only reason I’m eating this is because of you,” He said threateningly. Sam’s mouth quirked up at that, but he nodded seriously and held out his hand, which Gabe quickly took with the hand not holding the spoon. “Okay, on the count of three,” He muttered, mostly to himself as he stuck the spoon in the lumpy stuff and dished out a reasonable mouthful. “One…two…three!” He stuck the spoon in his mouth and fought the urge to gag.

Sam’s other hand found his way to his smaller boyfriends back as Gabe hunched forward, groaning. “I, uh, think you downed too much at once,” He said, fighting the urge to smile as Gabe leaned back, scowling at him.

“Don’t you dare laugh!” He growled through a mouthful of oatmeal, some of it starting to drip down his chin. Sam smiled at him apologetically before leaning forward, kissing the man softly before moving down to kiss the oatmeal off his chin.

“I’m sorry,” Sam murmured softly before looking back up at Gabe, hazel eyes twinkling. He kissed Gabriel again before leaning back, only to be stopped by the smaller man’s jacket. 

“Don’t you dare leave, either,” He muttered grumpily before tugging Sam forward, pushing the tray off his lap as he forced Sam under the covers next to him. He then curled his knees into Sam’s side, leaning his head on the moose’s shoulder and slinging his arm around him. Sam smiled in response and leaned his head on top of Gabriel’s, reaching over to the tray to eat a spoonful of oatmeal himself. Then he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and sighed happily, grinning.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Gabe,” He said thickly through a mouthful of oatmeal.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


End file.
